All That Is Unexpected
by Se la vie
Summary: An old "friend" unexpectedly comes back into Cuddy's life bringing up feelings she thought were long dead. When her mood changes House takes notice and tries to figure out what exactly is going on, but he too is for an unexpected out come...I suck at sum'
1. Chapter 1

"Oh you really are one cunning evil woman

_Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch, goose egg! Fox and Bad Hat Harry Productions own it all._

"Oh you really are one cunning evil woman!" House announced as he limped over the nurses station. Everyone in the surrounded area turned their attention the show that was about to take place. All of the staff at PPTH had become quite familiar and fond of the House/Cuddy soap opera, they saw it as a form of fore play. Insults and innuendos would go flying back and forth; though no matter what the topic, her boobs and ass always seemed to be referenced. Cuddy cringed at the sound of the loud familiar voice, knowing full well that she was the "lucky" recipient of his comment. She kept her head down, buried in the file she was holding. House walked up behind her and poked her lightly in her back with his cane, Cuddy jumped a bit in surprise.

"Yes, you, I am talking to you. Evil, cunning, inventive…" House looked at the nurse sitting at the nurses station in front of Cuddy, "Oh yeah, I said _inventive_! If you know what I mean?" House gave her a suggestive wink pointing at Cuddy.

With an inward sigh, Cuddy turned to House. _Alright let me get this over with! She thought to herself. _Her blue eyes locked with.

"Dr. House, I knew my morning would not be complete with out hearing the sound of your voice." Her response was sarcastic, her smile was tight, and she was trying not to notice all the eyes that were pretending not to look at them.

"Yes, dreamy isn't, everybody thinks so."

Cuddy shook her head and rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile that threatened to creep across her face. She had to admit it, he could be quite amusing at times.

"What can I do for you?"

"Oh….well, that is such a loaded question…you sure you want me to answer honestly in front of all these people, but there's a fifty in it for you." House smirked, he loved making her uncomfortable and the fact that they had an audience made it even better.

Cuddy took a deep breath and kept her smile while she responded to him as though he was a 10 yrld.

"House, I'm busy. And unlike you, the staff and I actually work here, yep, we even save lives! I know that's not as exciting as watching your soaps, hazing your team, and gossiping with Wilson, but it's what we do here. So if you're not going to tell me the real reason for your little visit this morning, I'm going back to my office." And with that Cuddy strutted to her office, feeling 10 feet tall! She loved putting House in his place. Not a bad way to start the morning, really.

"So I guess this is a bad time to ask for a favor?" House yelled out as she walked away.

"Go to work House!" she yelled back with out turning around.

He watched her walk away, the little sashe she had in her walk always intrigued him. It's a very feminine trait she possessed, one of many that House and Wilson often discussed. The vision of her backside in the tight black skirt she wore and the way her body moved, almost rhythmically, made House smirk. House made his way towards her office, this conversation wasn't over.

…………

Cuddy pinched the top part of her nose and closed her eyes, trying to will away the headache that was Greg House as she watched him enter her office. He stood there silently leaning on his cane, considering her, with that damn smirk she had come to know all too well. Truth be told, she really feared it because she never knew what was going to come out of his ever open trap!

Cuddy was growing impatient, "What? What? Say something! And wipe that smirk off your face. I know you love embarrassing me House, but today is not the day to mess with me." Her voice was a little higher and more stressed than usual.

"My, my, it's only 10:30 am and you're already bitchy, I know it's not that time of the month, so it must have to do with work… or the realization that you can never have me again." He walked over and sat at a chair in front of her desk smiling the whole time.

"It's 11:30 am you idiot, of course you'd know that if you ever showed up when you're supposed to, and stop monitoring my periods… it's just creepy. And my wanting you has nothing to do with sex, the only place I want you is in the damn clinic to finish your hours." Cuddy let out a big sigh, "Now House, please, I have a lot of work to do, so please ask me what you need to so I can get to work." Her eyes pleaded with him to take mercy on her.

House studied her for a bit, he knew Cuddy worked hard and decide to relent on his usual verbal assault.

"I need to do a brain biopsy."

"A brain biopsy?"

"Yes."

"On your patient?"

"That's usually who doctors do biopsies on. Though I could do one you, it might give me an answer as to why a hospital administrator would come to work dressed like that." House popped two Vicodin.

"I know what biopsies are for…and my clothes are perfectly acceptable for the work place." Cuddy said tiredly. She always seemed to be defending her worth as a doctor and wardrobe to House.

"Ha!" House pointed to her red v- neck top.

"A top that low I can tell what color bra is…a top thin I can tell if there's a cool draft in the room. As a matter of fact, there's an amazing coincidence between the roundness of a thermostat and the roundness of your.." House's gaze became fixated on her breasts as he was about to say nipples when Cuddy cut him off.

"House!" she grabbed a file folder and placed it in front of her chest, obstructing his view.

Knock! Knock!

They both turned to the door a bit startled.

Nurse Martinez came in with a note for Cuddy. Cuddy nodded a thank you. The nurse turned to leave but not before giving House a disapproving look, House hissed at the nurse, making her scurry out of the room.

"So about my biopsy…"

House looked at Cuddy, she hadn't heard him, she sat quietly staring at the note.

"Cuddy!"

"Huh, what?" She brought her gaze back to him.

"My biopsy…" House watched as she placed the note in desk drawer, he also couldn't help but notice hoe the color had drained from her face.

"Uh..no, no, absolutely not."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are still on probation for breaking the last one. Have one of your team do it, but you stay away from that damn machine. Now go do your job."

Cuddy got up and made her way to her file cabinet.

House followed her, noting that her there was something on her mind. Cuddy placed the file in the cabinet and turned around, gasping as she collided with House.

The initial surprise threw her balance off and House instinctively grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling. Cuddy grabbed his forearms in an effort to steady herself.

"God House, you scared me! What are you doing creeping up on me…"

"Creeping up on you? Cuddy, you knew I was in the room."

'Yeah but, I …I didn't hear you get up, and… and I didn't know you were right behind me."

House could tell something was up.

"What's got you spooked?" House asked inquisitively.

"Nothing…nothing House. I just didn't hear you, that's all." Cuddy averted his gaze, not allowing herself to look at him directly. She was a terrible liar and House knew it. She was trying to act as if nothing was wrong, but House knew better.

"No, you're not the type of person who loses focus easily, especially when I'm in the room. You're usually watching every move I make."

Cuddy swallowed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the way House was looking at her. She suddenly realized that she was still holding onto his arms and his hands were still around her waist.

"So what's going on?" House pressed.

"I.." Cuddy started but was interrupted.

_Knock! Knock!_

_Oh thank God! Cuddy thought to herself, it was her assistant._

_She held he hand up, signaling to give her a minute._

Cuddy let go of House's arms, "House, um, you can let go of me, I'm fine now."

She was feeling a bit warm and flushed, she hoped House wouldn't notice.

House withdrew his grip, her skin tingled where his hands had been. He didn't move from in front of her and he steadily held her eyes with his.

He was so close that she could smell the coffee he had earlier that morning and she couldn't help but notice how close his lips were to hers.

They stood silently for what seemed liked hours, but were in fact seconds.

House took a second to breathe in her perfume before breaking the silence.

"Ok, if you say so." House turned and started to walk out of the room. He couldn't help but feel a little off, _"What the hell just happened here?" he thought as he exited. _He adjusted the collar on his shirt, he was feeling a bit warm.

As soon as he was gone Cuddy let out a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding.

She wrapped her arms around her waist, holding herself together as she steadied her breathing… her stomach felt funny…maybe it was the caffeine. _Yeah, that's gotta be it, need to switch to tea. She also wondered if she was the only one that felt a bit warm._

Cuddy made her way to her desk. She pulled out the note that she was handed earlier. She looked it over and closed her eyes.

"_After all these years, who would've thought our paths would ever cross again..."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you really are one cunning evil woman

_Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch, goose egg! Fox and Bad Hat Harry Productions own it all._

_**Thank you to all the great reviews, it really means a lot coming from people who do a far better job writing about this fabulous show !PS – I'll get to the M rating soon, just want to build a little story first.**_

As Cuddy sat silently in her office, House limped to his. Once there he sat down at his desk with a hard thud. Slouched in his chair he ran a hand over his stubble and tapping his cane against the foot of his desk, replaying what had just happened in Cuddy's office. Her mood changed so quickly after she got that note…what did it say? He mused that it must've been something big to make her lose focus… that just wasn't Cuddy-like. House also couldn't help but remember his hands around her waist… and they way her perfume tickled his senses. She was so close to him, damn it… had been a while since they were standing that close to one another. Sure he always made references to her body and what he'd like to do to it, but to be there, so close he could practically feel her breasts rub against his chest when she breathed in deeply… it was just a little over whelming.

"House!"

House looked up. It was Wilson. He walked over and sat in front of House's desk.

"What the hell's up with you?" Wilson considered his friend for a minute. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

Wilson eyed him, "Yeah, nothing. I called your name like three times, you didn't even flinch."

"No you didn't!"

"Uh, excuse me Dr. House, I did and you said nothing…you looked like you were off in la la land. Knowing you, you were probably picturing someone naked."

House looked down, "Shut up. I was…just thinking. Can't a person think anymore with out getting accused of objectifying women?"

"Yes, a person can, but you can't." Wilson responded while grabbing a magazine off Houses desk. "And, are you sick, you look a bit flustered?"

"I'm fine, just a little wind blown that's all." House tried to change the subject; he didn't want Wilson's questions to continue. He was worse than the gossipy nurses at the hospital sometimes.

"So, why are you here anyway? I'm a very busy man, curing the sick, tending to the wounded... you know, crap like that."

"More like downloading girl on girl action, but anyway, I was coming to see if you were going to make it to the cancer benefit dinner this..."

"Uh, that would be a no." House interrupted.

Wilson frowned and House noticed.

"And don't give me that look."

"What look?" Wilson pretended not to care.

"That look!" House pointed at his face. "You look like you just killed your puppy."

"Well, I was just kind of hoping you would reconsider seeing as how will be one of the speakers and…"

"Well, Jimmy boy you can wish in one hand and crap in the other, see which one get's filled first." House smiled at him.

Wilson got up and shook his head.

"House, grow up."

"No, why don't you shut up." House said in a child's tone.

Wilson got to the door and looked back.

"Oh, just one more thing, it turns out that you don't have a choice in this matter. I spoke to Cuddy this morning and all department heads and specialists… well, they're attendance is, uh, how should I put this, it's MANDATORY!"

"Shit." House sounded defeated.

"Yeah, so be sure to get a tux, it's a black tie affair you know. Have a good day House."

And with that Wilson smiled a smile of victory and waved goodbye.

House sat, put off by his friends little visit.

But a smile soon crept up into his face.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to go discuss this matter with Cuddy. _

…………………………………

House checked on his team, they were had just performed a biopsy on their patient.

Kutner was off to the lab to get the results. House noticed his stomach grumbling, he looked at his watch, it was 1:25 pm, no wonder he was hungry. _Maybe I should drop in on a certain doctor before heading out for lunch?_

……………………………………_..._

House made his way to Cuddy's office but was stopped by her assistant, what's-her-face.

"I'm sorry Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy isn't in." The short older woman looked a bit scared of him.

"Where is she? She never leaves for lunch." House knew something was up. Cuddy always ate at the hospital, she didn't like to leave just in case something happened.

"Well, she had an appointment."

"What kind of an appointment, where, and with who?"

'I'm sorry Dr. House, but I was given strict instructions not to divulge her where abouts…especially to you." The assistant spoke to him in an uncertain voice.

"Me!" House was shocked but intrigued. Now he knew something was going on.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm just doing what she told me to do. So if you'll just come ba…"

House moved passed the short woman, walking into Cuddy's office.

He went to her desk, looking through papers and pulling open drawers, looking for anything that would give him a clue as to where she was.

"The note!" House remembered the note she placed in her desk.

Damn, the drawer was locked!

He took a letter opener and started working on the lock when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"House!" He looked up, it was Cuddy. _Uh oh! House quickly stood back up, placing the hand that held the letter opener behind his back._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Cuddy said as she angrily made her way to him, reaching behind him trying to retrieve the letter opener. She was close to him again, House felt her body make contact with his. Cuddy soon realized this while her arms were around his, she looked up at him, feeling a little embarrassed at her proximity.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy, but he just barged in…" assistant what's-her-face voice snapped her back.

Cuddy walked her to the door, "It's alright, hold my calls, I'm going to need a few minutes alone." The assistant left, Cuddy closed her door and House noted Cuddy taking a deep breath and straitening her top, a move she always did right before entanglement with him. Cuddy turned to face him; her eyes were ice cold and angry.

House tilted his head, returning her stare as he planted his cane on the floor next to him as he stood by her desk, his way of saying _"I'm not going any where"._

Cuddy walked back up to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? _YOU_ …"

"Where were you?" House looked at her questioningly.

"I was at an important appointment. What the hell…"

"What kind of an appointment?" House pressed.

"A 'none of your damn business' appointment." Cuddy's voice began to rise.

"Now see, I know you're lying. Your make up is flawless, more so than this morning, which means that you re-applied before leaving for your little "_appointment"_. And your hair…it's different too, like you primped before leaving. The twins also are looking extra perky. So tell me Cuddy, what's _his_ name? I'd like to give him my condolences."

Cuddy looked him the eye, she wasn't going to let House ruffle her feathers.

"As much as your concern warms my heart, I still would like to know that the hell you were doing in _MY_ office going through _MY_ personal things? You have no right…."

"I do have the right." House said defiantly. A smile of amazement, shock and disbelief made its way across her face.

"_Really?"_ Cuddy licked her lips and tilted her gaze upwards, fighting the urge to beat him over the head with his own cane. "Ok, well would you care to educate this simple minded Dean of Medicine as to your justification in your right to pry through my personal effects with out my consent?"

House looked her dead in the eye and smirked, knowing that she was going to hate him.

"Well, first of all, I was not prying, you weren't here and there is a matter of some urgency that I needed some clarification on."

"But you could've called…" Cuddy responding but House cut her off.

"According to you and what's-her-face, you were at an _important appointment_, therefore my calling would have been considered rude and intrusive." House's manner was calm and cool. Cuddy's eyes widened with amazement, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to laugh at the absurd bull shit House was throwing at her.

"Secondly, this is not your office."

"Really?" Cuddy's response was dripping with faked amazement and sarcasm.

House continued, "Yes, really. See this office belongs to the hospital, not Lisa Cuddy, you're merely an occupant. And there for everything in this office is the hospitals not yours. But I can see how you could easily misconstrue my presence as an invasion of _your _personal space. Now, if I had been going through your purse, that'd be different. That would count as personal invasion." House took a moment to revel in his statement, he thought it was quite good.

Cuddy stood for a second in silence, speechless as to how to respond to his crap reasoning. She placed her hands on her hips made her way around him to her seat. House could tell that she was thinking, he waited for her response.

She sat and looked up at him, her eyes had changed. They were no longer filled with anger, they were just sad and tired. "You know House, as much as I defend what a bastard you are to everyone, I would hope that you could give me a break every once in a while…not all the time, but once every year or so would be nice."

House instantly felt a twinge of regret. Maybe he had pushed too hard on the wrong day. He wanted to say he was sorry but he knew she wouldn't buy it, it wouldn't be true either…it was just who he was. He was about to say something but she spoke first.

"Go to the clinic House, you've got 4 extra hours this week for this little stunt."

House began to walk away, but Cuddy's tired voice called at him.

"Just out of curiosity, what was it that you need to talk to me about?" she still looked a little mad but more frustrated than anything.

House took a breath and answered reluctantly, "oh, uh…I just wanted to say that I wasn't going to be able to make it to the cancer benefit this week."

"Oh yes you will House."

"But…"

"But nothing. You will limp your narrow ass to that benefit, tux and all, and you will do it with a smile. You will also mingle with the other guests and behave the way a head of department should act." Her voice was grave and for the first time in a long time House was a little scared to counter her statement with his usual smart ass one.

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Cuddy nodded turning her attention to the paper work on her desk while House turned to walk out of her office.

He was momentarily caught off guard as a man walked through the door, nearly bumping into him.

"Oh excuse me. I was looking for…" The man trailed off as he looked over House's shoulder and at Cuddy. Cuddy looked up, her body froze as she watched the man make his way to her desk. Oh no! The last thing she needed was for House to see him there, with her!

"Bella, hey, you left your scar in my car, I just wanted to bring it to you." He smiled at her. Cuddy smiled warily and took the scarf. She looked back at House. House just stood there in amazement.

"Oh my Go…"was all he could get out.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch, goose egg

_Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch, goose egg! Fox and Bad Hat Harry Productions own it all._

Again, much thanks to all the positive feedback, it's so filling. It make me happy that my stories are being enjoyed all of you. Especially since I hadn't been able to write any stories for almost 2 yrs.

**joraco14** - Special thanks to you for your encouraging email. Luv ya!

………………………………………

Before House could finish his sentence Cuddy interjected, drawing his attention to her and off of her male friend, if only for a second. He was tall, lean, had dark grayish hair, and with his face…his face had aged but he was still very recognizable.

"House, would you _please_ give us a minute?"

"House? As in Gregory House?" the man asked.

"Yes…" House was momentarily put off by him remembering his name, "and that would make you Dr. Davids." House walked over and shook his hand.

"Yes. You remember me?" It was now Dr. Davids turn to be surprised.

"How could I forget you, the youngest doctor to ever teach at Johns Hopkins, you were a legend." House said.

"As were you Dr. House. I can remember hearing about your brilliance and, uh, shall we say your blatant honesty from many of my fellow colleagues." The man chuckled.

"Yes, well, my charm hasn't changed much since those days." House looked him over cautiously.

"I'll say." Cuddy's sarcastic remark was a little louder than she had intended. House shot her a look.

Dr. Davids continued, "Wow, you know when a student remembers a professor after all these years…it's really filling. I'm very touched."

"Oh, not as _**touched**_ as Bella is, obviously." House winked and smile wickedly at him and then at Cuddy.

House knew that they understood exactly what he was insinuating.

Dr. Davids smile vanished and Cuddy swallowed hard as she feared what would come out of his mouth next.

"It appears she's touched you more than I or any other student.."

Cuddy quickly stood up and interrupted, "Yes, well, John, I think you should be going."

Dr. Davids looked at her, she knew he was more than capable of taking House on, but her eyes begged him not to. She then absent mindedly placed a hand on his arm, it was her feminine way of urging him to let it go. House noted her body language towards him. Dr. Davids looked at her and smiled. He regarded House with a coy smile as Cuddy walked him to the door. As they were saying goodbye, House couldn't help but notice the way he held her hand when they lightly hugged goodbye and the soft voice in which he spoke to her.

"Just think about what I said Bella, ok?" Cuddy nodded as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. But Dr. Davids efforts were soon interrupted by a loud obnoxious cough. He and Cuddy both looked over at House.

"Oh excuse me… pain in the ass allergies." House smiled innocently at the two. He really did not like Dr. Davids and found himself wishing bad things to happen to him.

Cuddy closed the door and turned her attention to the aging allergy stricken jackass in her office.

"Nothing like a blast from the past to get your spirits up, huh Bella?" House smiled at her.

"Don't call me Bella you Jackass?"

"He gets to call Bella? What, was that _John's_ special pet name for you? Did he scream it when you were working oh so hard for that A? You were always an over achiever….so tell me, what did extra credit involve?" House smiled, he was having too much fun at her expense.

"What is wrong with you?!" Cuddy looked mortified. "How could you say that…embarrass me … and him like that?"

"Me?! You're pointing fingers at me? You're the one that was doing the good Doctor back when you were his student…and he was married at the time!" House's voice was now getting very loud.

"Ssssshhhh!!" Cuddy placed a hand over House's mouth, the last thing she wanted was for the all PPTH to hear of her past liaisons.

House flinched, he looked down into Cuddy's eyes as her hand pressed against his lips, he fought to keep his breath steady. The warmth and softness of her delicate palm was a welcome feeling against his unshaven skin. Cuddy also stiffened as she realized that her palm was in fact touching House's lips. She saw that House was just as surprised at her actions as she was. Cuddy always tried to stay a certain distance away from House; as much as she hated to admit it, she found him attractive, even if he was an ass 99.9 of the time.

Cuddy withdrew her hand and took a few steps back.

"For your information, he was separated at the time, they were talking about divorce…and…you know what, I'm not discussing this with you any further, it's none of your business." Cuddy was starting to get loud herself.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!" Cuddy huffed at House, she showed no signs of backing down.

House considered her for a minute; she seemed very passionate about the subject.

"What affects you, affects this hospital, and in turn affects me, so this is my business!"

Cuddy let out a laugh, "Oh my God!" She ran a hand through her hair trying to wrap her brain around the situation. "I'm going to say this once House, who I sleep with is none of your business."

"So you admit that you plan on sleeping with him!"

"Stay out of it House!"

"I can't!" House was a little shocked by his answer…_why was he caring so much??_

Cuddy eyed him, "Why?" She stepped closer to him looking up and into his hard blue eyes, "Why, _**all of a sudden**_, is my personal life so much of your concern?"

House stayed silent and for the first time in a very long time, Cuddy saw a gleam of uncertainty and vulnerability in his eyes. "Does the idea of me being with man bother you, House?" she probed, she wanted to know if there was more to this situation that House wasn't admitting to.

"No, I don't care. Sleep with the entire oncology ward for all I care." House broke their gaze and rolled his eyes, trying to give the illusion as though he was emotionally detached from her and the current situation.

But Cuddy could sense that there was something he wasn't allowing himself to say. His body language had changed and he was exactly looking her in the eyes anymore. But she didn't want to push him too hard, she didn't need to blow anymore than he had been. There was a time and a place for everything and they would revisit this matter at a more appropriate time.

"Ok, so I guess this conversation is over then." Cuddy sat back at her desk trying to regain some normalcy.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement. House regretted saying it as soon as it came out of his mouth, he really didn't want to think about her answer, especially if it was yes.

Cuddy closed her eyes for a second, that was a question she'd been trying to answer all day. It was easy to say no when she hadn't seen John for so many years, but now…. Seeing his face, oh it was such a lovely face, even after all these years. But she wasn't sure anymore.

Cuddy opened her eyes again, "I…I don't think I am."

"Can you just answer one question for me?" House asked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Fine, go ahead, but nothing personal."

"Why is he here?"

"He's speaking at the cancer benefit we're throwing tomorrow."

"So the note was from him?"

Cuddy nodded her head, "Yes, he called and wanted to take to me lunch today so we could talk."

House was a little surprised. "Why would you book him knowing your history and knowing that I'd be here? You must have known that I'd find out and bring it up. "

"I didn't, the original speaker, Dr. Franklin had a death in the family and had to fly to Canada, so they replaced him with John, uh, I mean Dr. Davids, he's his research partner. I honestly had no idea." Cuddy rubbed her temples, her head was beginning to throb.

"Have I answered all your questions?" Cuddy said tiredly.

House felt kind of sorry for Cuddy, she really had been put the ringer this morning. "I suppose so."

House headed for the door but turned back before stepping through.

"Oh ya Bella, one more thing."

"What House?"

"What did he want you to think about?"

"House, I really don't think that's any of…"

"I'm not leaving until you answer me."

Cuddy sighed, "He wanted to be my date to the benefit."

"And, are you?" There was that look in House's eyes again.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I don't think it would be such a good idea, but I don't know what to tell him."

"Tell him you've already got a date for that evening." House said quickly.

"Oh, ok, and when I show up alone, then what Sherlock?"

"You won't be alone, I'll take you to the benefit."

Cuddy sat there in shock, not knowing whether to laugh because he was making a joke or actually consider his offer…she could never tell if he was being sincere or if he was just wanting to embarrass her!

"What?"

House breathed in, "I said I'll take you. I don't care too much for this Dr. Davids and I know for a fact that all he's trying to do is charm his way into Cuddyland, and when he's threw with you, which would be.." House looks at his watch, "oh, in a couple of days, he'll be on the first plane out of here and back to his idiot wife, leaving you a crying mess, which I will then have to tend to."

Cuddy tried desperately to suppress the grin that began to creep into her face.

"So you're doing this all in the best interest of the hospital and myself, is that it?" Cuddy asked smiling at his false reasoning.

"Yep, well for myself as well, what affects you affects me, but overall, yeah that's it." House put on his best poker face.

"Ok House, consider me all yours. Any stipulations you'd like to run by me before we embark on our enchanted evening?" She smirked.

"Oh, if there's dinner involved, I require that you put out. It's only fair."

"Ok, well there _is_ dinner involved, but the hospital is paying for it, not you… so, sorry."

House scrunched his face..

"Ok, then I'll pick you up at 8. Make sure you where something low cut and revealing, you need to make me look good when we make our grand entrance."

"The benefit starts at 8 you moron, and I'll wear what I want, ok?" Cuddy smiled sweetly at him.

"Ok then, 7:30." House countered.

"How about I pick you up at 7:30? I don't want you showing up late and driving your motorcycle."

"Hey chicks did motorcycles."

"The chicks you are referring to dig them only because you are paying them by the hour. No I'll pick YOU up at 7:30 tomorrow evening, understood?"

House nodded and turned to leave.

"You know, I think I'm really going to enjoy this benefit after all," House said as he was leaving, "Things just got a whole lot more interesting."

Once again House left Cuddy holding her head in her hands.

_Oh dear God! What the hell have I gotten myself into!_

………………………………

"Hey Wilson!" House plowed through Wilson's office door not particularly caring that he was the phone. Wilson held up a hand trying to signal to obtrusive friend to wait.

House grabbed his cane and began tapping it on the receiver, making a very loud and annoying sound.

Wilson swatted the cane away while trying to talk on the phone, "Uh huh, yes, I'm sorry, I seem to be having some issues with my phone. How about I call you back from another line? Oh..ok, goodbye Mrs. Levits."

"House what the hell…couldn't you just wait a minute, that was a patient."

"Calm down, I've gone some news." House sounded a bit excited.

"Really? What

"You'll never guess what just went down in Cuddy's office." House smirked.

"Unless this story involves Cuddy going down on you, I really don't have time to hear about it." Every once in a while Wilson would say something off color, House always found it humorous because with his squeaky clean demeanor, he just couldn't pull it off…but House was proud of him for trying.

"Wilson! How dare you talk about my date that way."

"Date? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Cuddy is going to with me to the cancer benefit tomorrow evening." House smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No she's not." Wilson said not believing his friend.

"Oh but she is." House said as he popped two Vicodin.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Did she lose a bet?...do you have compromising photos of her that you're using as blackmail? "

"Why do you just assume she's going with me because I'm holding something over head? Why can't it be that she 's going with me because she enjoys my company?"

Wilson gave House a "Oh come on" look.

House smiled, even he couldn't get through that statement with a straight face.

"Alright, I'm acting as a safe guard."

"Safe guard?"

"Yes, it appears that the speaker at tomorrow nights benefit is an old flame of Cuddy's, they actually dated when she was his student."

Wilson's eyes widened.

"Yep, our dean of medicine was doing her teacher. Bad girl…kind of makes me have a whole new respect for her actually. Anyway, he wanted to take her, but she was hesitant, so I offered to take her. That's it." House looked at his silent.

"That's it?" Wilson sounded like he didn't believe him.

"Yep."

"Come on House, you offered to be Cuddy's date…it's not 'just it'."

"Yes it is!"

" I don't think it is."

"Well, I don't really care what you think. A man whose been married three times… excuse me if I don't take your advice when it comes to women."

Wilson let out a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh House…I think its great that you're finally taking that step and getting to know Cuddy a little but better."

House rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting to know her better, I'm just doing her a favor."

"Yes, but the fact that you offered, that she didn't have to ask you…that's huge! It shows you have a heart! It shows you care for her!"

House got up, he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with this conversation.

'Where are you going?"

"I have to go find my team, they have to get me tux for tomorrow night."

"And it's not a date!" House yelled as he left.

"Keep telling yourself that buddy!"

Wilson smiled as the door closed shut.

He was suddenly so excited about the benefit!

Thank goodness he was sitting at their table, he wanted to be front and center for all the action!

_tbc_


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy sat at her desk frantically signing her signature to various forms

House sat in Wilson's office telling him about exchange him Cuddy had earlier that morning.

After hearing House's take on Cuddy and how there was obviously something or _someone_ on her mind, he responded simply, "You're an ass." And he got up and sat behind his desk.

House looked at him in amazement, "You're seriously going to tell me that this doesn't intrigue you in the slightest?"

"Uh yes, that's what I'm telling you. Get a life House and stop interfering with Cuddy's." Wilson turned his attention to his paper work.

House got up and stood in front of his desk. "Oh come on Wilson! Someone is schtupping our good doctor and you act like it's nothing!"

"To me it is nothing House. And I say good for Cuddy! The lady works hard, runs this hospital, puts up with you incessant crap…. hell if anyone deserves to a trip to pleasure town, it's Cuddy!"

Wilson noticed the uncomfortable look on House's face. A realization suddenly flooded over Wilson.

"You're not just intrigued by this… you're jealous." Wilson looked House in the eye.

House, being caught off guard, shook off his friends comment.

"What? Don't be stupid, I just find it interesting…"

"No." Wilson interrupted pointing his pen at House, "You find it irritating. I saw your face when I mentioned Huddy having relations with someone…you like her…" Wilson's voice trailed off in amazement.

"My, my…I guess the tin man does have a heart."

The two men just stared at each other for a bit.

House broke the silence with a child like response, "Yeah and if only the idiot Oncologist had a brain. Since when did you start popping more magic pills than me?" House began to pace, wondering why Wilson's words had effected so much. He swallowed his current feeling of doubt and turned back to Wilson. "You're imagining things Wilson."

"Am I? House, you obsessively talk about her, make crude comments about her cleavage, her tight skirts and how you can tell if she is wearing underwear or not.."

House interrupted his friend's rant stepping up to the front of his desk and planting the bottom of his cane on top, as if to make a steak through the mahogany surface. "First of all Jimmy, I never refer to her breast as cleavage, I prefer the term fun bags or boobies." He smiled at Wilson.

"And secondly, I've grown tired of this conversation. So if you're not interested in helping me get to the bottom of this, then I'll go it alone." House headed towards the door to leave.

"You're deflecting, that's not like you." Wilson yelled at him as the door shut behind House.

"You're an idiot and that's so like you!" House replied through the door, making sure it was loud enough so that everyone in the hallway could hear. He hated to admit it, but the thought of Cuddy being romantic with anyone _did_ make him cringe….but why? Sure he was attracted to her, but that was it, right? His conversation with Wilson made him very uncomfortable, and Maria's little comment didn't help any. He was now questioning himself and he hated that!

House made his way to Cuddy's office, it was almost lunch time and wanted to catch her before she left, maybe get a few more clues as to who was occupying her thoughts. He kind of hoped he had imagined the other "man" on her mind. Maybe she was thinking of him?? Nah, but there's only one way to find out. Cuddy, here I come.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Tap tap tap. House tapped his cane lightly on the Cuddy's door. She looked up, _"Crap!"_ she thought to herself. Well, at least he knocked this time. She took a deep breath and nodded for him to come in. Cuddy straightened her top and put her game face on. No way was he going to get to her this time.

House quietly walked in, taking his time and gingerly sitting down on a chair in front of her desk. They both faced each other and sat in silence all the while looking each other in the eyes. After what seemed like an eternity in uncomfortable silence, Cuddy started to feel uneasy and decided to speak.

"So House, what can I do for you?" Her words were cool and calm, her posture relaxed.

"_I'll show this son of a bitch I can play this game and be just as controlled as he is."_ But she could feel her insides tying into knots…she just had to get through this conversation and not let him see her sweat.

House took a second, looked around her office and replied just as coolly.

"Oh Cuddy," His eyes became fixated on her. "I just wanted to stop by and explain my comments from earlier. I realize that you may have perceived them as stepping over the line a bit, especially when mentioning..you know..us, those many years ago. But I…you know me, I see something that's puzzling to me and I try to find an answer for it."

Cuddy looked at House in amazement, her face showed slight signs of a smile.

"Oh ..kay…this is a bit unexpected. Are you apologizing House?"

"Nope." His answer was quicker than she'd like. Cuddy frowned a bit and House noticed. House realized that he needed to play it cool if he was ever going to get the bottom of Cuddy's current mood change.

"I can't apologize for the way I am, you should be used to my all loving personality…"

Cuddy shook her head, fighting a laugh that was creeping into her.

House continued, " But I'll admit that I could have possibly gone about it in a slightly, less abrasive way." Not sure why she did it, but Cuddy got up, walked over to Houses side and sat on the front end of her desk. House enjoyed the view she was giving him, noting how her black V-neck hugged her breasts and the black skirt clung to her womanly curves. Cuddy noted the change in Houses demeanor but still played it cool despite feeling very warm at the moment. She sat facing him.

Cuddy put her head down, chuckled a bit at the current situation and looked up at House.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me House…I realize it wasn't an apology, but thanks just the same. It's nice to know that I am not just a punching bag for you." She smiled at him and gave him an endearing look.

"Oh Cuddy, it's just for fun, I don't mean 50 of the crap I spout out..well except for boob and ass comments. But those are meant to be compliments." House gave her an "honest to God look" and she just shook her head giving him a "what am I going to do with you look."

"And no matter what I say or do or kill, you and the Tin Man will always be my friends."

"Tin Man?"

"Oh yeah, that's my new pet name for Wilson….don't ask."

"Yeah, I think I'll have you keep your little bromance to yourself."

They smiled at each other and House couldn't help but notice the look on her face. It was the same one she had when he interrupted earlier. House suddenly realized that there was a good chance that Cuddy was thinking of him when he interrupted her earlier.

Now House was the one feeling his insides knotting up. This feeling was a bit foreign to him, especially when it involved Cuddy.

A long awkward silence followed and the room seemed to shrink inside, making it difficult to breathe. Both were feeling nervousness in their stomachs and both were determined to ignore it. Neither wanted to give in. An House was fighting an over whelming feeling of running his hands over her long legs, or maybe being so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. As if by luck, House's pager went off, breaking off both their gazes. He grabbed it and looked at the code.

"Uh, gotto go." House's words were stammered as he awkwardly got up. "Patient.. dying, gotta go, uh, play doctor."

Not knowing how to react, Cuddy struggled but responded. "Uh yeah, ok. I guess I'll talk to you later House."

House was already walking to the door when she responded but turned around when he reached the door way.

He wanted to make one of his boob or you look like a hooker in that outfit comment, but he didn't…he just couldn't. Something had changed in those few minutes in her office, Cuddy noticed his gaze on her and could tell that he was searching for something to say.

But all he got out was, "Have a good Cuddy." She smiled and nodded and watched him walk out of her office.

Cuddy brought her hand up to her cheek, feeling the intensive warmth of her skin, House had had an unexpected effect on her. She let out a sigh and sat behind her desk, her mind now racing.

"What the hell just happened?" she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy stood at the nurses station, desperately trying to will her growing headache away as she grabbed a patients chart

_**Disclaimer: I own nada, Fox owns it all. I'm just making my own little reality until David Shore and the writers wake up and see that House and Cuddy belong together, therefore putting Huddy in the show! Ok, I'm done venting now. **_

Again, thank you to all for all the lovely reviews, you guys really do make my day! You all rock!

……………………………………………………………………………………

Cuddy stood at the nurse's station, desperately trying to will her growing headache away as she grabbed a patient's chart.

A voice from behind startled her, "Dr. Cuddy, I need you for a consult." Cuddy jumped a bit. She knew he would be by eventually to poke her for details about last night. She composed herself and turned to face him.

"Who's the patient?" Cuddy looked serious.

"You're looking at him." House smiled and Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"You don't need an endocrinologist; try the psychiatric ward on the 4th floor."

Cuddy rubber her forehead as she returned her attention back to the chart and made her way to exam room 4.

House limped after her, he knew she was trying to avoid him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty exam room.

"House! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"Cuddy yanked her arm form his grip.

House locked the door, not moving from it in case she tried to leave.

"Me?" House gestured towards himself with his free hand, "What am _I _doing? No, more like what are _you_ doing?" he pointed at her with his cane.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

House eyed her with a smile, "See, I think you do. I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about and you're trying like hell to avoid it. But guess what Cuddles, you're not leaving this exam room until you tell me what happened last night."

_Knock! Knock! _It was one of the nurses.

"Go away! Private consult!" House yelled right before he popped two Vicodin.

"Dr. Cuddy, you have a patient waiting in Exam room 4." The nurse said through the door.

House cracked the door open eyed the short chubby lady, "Hey Nurse Ratchet, what part of _private consult _do you not understand?!"

The nurse huffed with frustration.

"Now go away, we're going to need a minute." House gave her a suggestive wink.

As she walked away, House closed the door and turned his attention back to Cuddy.

She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Look, I know it involves Dr. Davids, so just…"

"He kissed me!" Cuddy's heartbeat was racing. 'Ok! You happy now?!"

House stared at her for a bit. She could tell he was shocked by her confession.

Cuddy began pacing along the wall of the exam room making sure to keep her eyes down so that she could avoid his. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, it was her attempt at preparing herself for what ever comments or accusations that were going to come out of his mouth.

House watched her body language, he knew she was feeling conflicted about what had happened…but he also knew that there was more to the story.

"So what else happened?" House asked reluctantly.

Cuddy looked up briefly, "What do mean?"

"I mean, did you kiss him back? Did anything _else_ happen?" House took a few steps toward her.

Cuddy took a deep breath and gritted her teeth, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell House the intimate details of what went on, but she wanted to get it out. The weight of the situation was severe and it was suffocating her. "I..I did kiss him back, but…" Cuddy's expression displayed confusion as her voice trailed off.

House pressed, "But what?"

"I…I didn't… feel anything?" Cuddy looked at him in surprise.

"Anything? You didn't feel anything? Like he…wasn't doing moves you liked?" House looked like he didn't quite understand.

Cuddy looked up for a second, realizing that she probably needed to be more specific, she was talking to House after all. "Well, I did feel ..you know him, while we were, you know.." Cuddy made a weird movement with her hands.

House held up his cane in protest, "Yeah yeah, I get the idea. I don't need you to illustrate for me. Last thing I need is a mental image of you and Dr. Love Glove doing the deed!" House's attempt to lighten the mood made Cuddy smile.

"All we did was kiss, nothing more."

Cuddy hesitated before asking her question. "House, do you think something's wrong with me?" House raised an eyebrow.

"And before you answer that question, let me stipulate that I am in fact being serious, so pretend you like me, don't be a smart ass and just answer me as a friend."

House looked her in the eye and smirked. "Well…other than your choice in men, no I don't think anything is wrong with you." House thought about her question for a second. "Why would you ask that anyway? What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?""

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I have no personal life… I haven't had more than a first date in a long while …and here I am reunited with this charming, handsome man, who still has feelings for me, and ..just.. nothing!" Cuddy ran her hands down her face and took a deep breath.

She stared off into space and laughed, House looked at her.

"You know, last night John told me he missed me…and then he asked if I had missed him."

"What'd you tell him?" Houses tone sounded a little less playful.

Cuddy looked down for a second and rubbed her temple. "I couldn't answer him!" Cuddy sounded amazed at her own answer. "I couldn't say his name…hell I couldn't even look at him while he was on top of me."

House scrunched up his face at the mental image that was now forming in his mind, Cuddy noticed.

"Sorry." She said.

"I just think that a normal person would feel _something_, don't you think? I mean, it's just normal…to feel_ something_. Maybe all these years of putting my career first and my love life second have turned me into this cold hearted, detached witch."

Cuddy looked at House, her face showing the vulnerability that she always tried so hard to hide.

House walked over to her, closing the gap that was separating them.

"Look Cuddy, people change and grow. No one ever stays the same. And just because you can't return his feelings, it doesn't make you cold hearted or detached."

"How do you know?" Cuddy asked wearily.

"Because I know the kind of woman you are. To call yourself detached and heartless would just be plain stupid. You're always looking out for everyone's best interest…and I don't know who cares more about our patients, you or Cameron…your compassion is absolutely nauseating." House made a face at her, she couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"And despite being a constant pain in my ass, you are one of the few women whose opinion I actually value." Cuddy felt her eyes water a bit, she couldn't believe House was being so…_nice_.

House looked her in the eye, he could tell that his words had lifted her mood and noticed how her smile brightened up her face. He was now fighting his own smile.

"So…just don't worry about you not feeling anything for Dr. Jackass, it just means you've out grown him, which is a good thing. Anyone who makes you doubt your self-worth isn't worth your time. You deserve better than that…better than _him_."

Cuddy couldn't help but be moved, she couldn't help but embrace him in a hug. Her arms reached over his as she placed her left cheek on his left shoulder. Cuddy made herself comfortable in their embrace, breathing in his cologne and allowing her body to graft into his. She could feel his heart beat in her ear, she found it very soothing. At first, House stood frozen, it wasn't until after a few seconds that he allowed himself to comfort her. He slowly placed his hands on her back, titling his head down slightly.

He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy their closeness.

He closed his eyes for a bit, taking a second to nudge her hair with his nose and breathing in her delicate perfume...she smelled so sweet. He absent mindedly drew her closer and tightened his hold on her. He could feel her breasts pushing slightly against his chest and her hips meeting with his. Her body was so warm and inviting.

_This feels a little too damn good, he though to himself_

House brought his hands a little lower down her back coming to the top of her behind.

_Dare I? House thought to himself. Why not?_

House began to slowly slide his hand a little further down her backside.

Cuddy snapped back to reality, "House?!"

House froze. "Yes?" He said innocently.

Cuddy withdrew from their embrace and stepped back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

House made an awkward face, "Nothing, I thought we having a touching moment?"

Cuddy hit him on the arm. "You jackass."

"Ouw! Hey you're the one that grabbed me, I was just trying to return your affection, like any good friend would." House grabbed his arm, pretending like he was really hurt.

"Really? Then next time just hug back, don't grab my ass!" Cuddy let out a sigh as she took another step back.

"With an attitude like that, you'll be lucky if there is a next time…ok sorry, I guess I just got caught up in the moment." House gave her his best I'm sorry look.

Cuddy just smirked and shook her head.

House smiled back at her. "See, you're feeling better aren't you?"

Cuddy hated to admit it, but she was. She nodded.

'Damn, I'm good!"

"Yeah, well, why don't you take that good behind of yours and go work on a case, it's already 11:30 am…and I think you've played enough."

"Oh, I don't think _we've _played nearly enough." House raised an eye brow and Cuddy blushed. "But I guess there will be plenty of time for that tonight at the benefit."

"House you better not do anything to embarrass me in front of the committee!"

"Calm down, I'm referring to the show that we're going to put on for Dr. Love Muffin."

Cuddy looked at him quizzically.

"I just figure we need to give him the impression that we're together, you know, so he'll give up and crawl away with his tail between his legs."

Cuddy considered this for a moment, it actually wasn't a bad idea. If John thinks they're together then he might just leave her alone.

"Ok, House you've got a deal. But no mentioning anything off color or crude!" she pointed a finger at him.

House brought his hand to his chest, "Me?! Off color or rude?!"

He smiled, "Ok deal. But if it happens to come up in our conversation, can I allude to the fact that I'm a great lover? The best you've ever had?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Uh that would be a no. I don't want you talking about our pretend sex life with anyone, just be a gentleman, ok? Please!"

"It's going to be tuff, but hey what the hell, I can't say no when you beg like that."

House headed for the door.

"House." Cuddy called.

House turned back.

"Thanks." House returned her smile. "Pick you up at 7:30?"

He nodded a yes and left. If it was possible for him to strut, he'd be doing so right now!

He was feeling pretty damn good…_just need to get ready for tonight. It's on!_

Cuddy sat on the stool for a minute, going over the rather pleasant exchange that took place.

_Exam rooms are a place of wonder!_

_Can't wait for tonight…should be loads of fun!_

Damn, even her thoughts were dripping with sarcasm. She must be spending too much time around House!


	6. Chapter 6

It was the evening of the benefit and Cuddy stood frozen in front of Houses door

_**Disclaimer:**__**I own nothing, I get no money for this, just the perverse pleasure of allowing House & Cuddy to finally come together! All hail Huddiness! David Shore can you hear me?? Sorry it took so long, but this uncharted territory, as we all know and I just wanted to do this right…so lots of editing took place.**_

And a special thanks to all the Huddy Luva's out there:

kharmon4… joraco14… Charmed225… ratka… sweatpants… dlb42694… Electric Wannabe… DoctorLisaCuddy… HuntingPeace…and everyone else…you guys rock! Thanks so much for your reviews. I only hope that my future chapters do not disappoint!

It was the evening of the benefit and Cuddy stood frozen in front of Houses door.

_**Here it is, Ok, I can do this, I'm Dean of Medicine, I can handle John, House, and anything else.**_

Cuddy nodded her head in reassurance. She said a silent prayer, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." House yelled from inside.

Cuddy entered the apartment and closed the door. "House?" She looked around.

"I'm back here." He was in his bedroom. "Hey make yourself useful and come give me a hand, would ya?"

"You're not ready yet?" Cuddy sounded a bit annoyed.

"You're early and we have plenty of time." He countered. "Just get back here and help me… _pretty please Bella_!"

_Jackass,_ Cuddy thought to herself as she made her way to his partially closed bedroom door.

"Alright House, but it better not be help with your zipper." Cuddy responded as she entered Houses bedroom.

She viewed him from the side as she stood in the doorway. There he was, black pants, black shoes, unbuttoned white shirt and a disgruntled look as he fumbled with his tie. And though he wasn't totally clean shaven, there was something about the way he looked that made Cuddy smile. She thought he looked very handsome and she couldn't help but stare.

"Oh you wish it was my zipp…" House didn't even get to finish his cocky response, as he turned to look at her. He stayed silent as his eyes roamed every inch of her frame, from her loosely pulled back hair to the dress she wore. It was bright red, strapless, had a deep slit on one side, and it hugged her body in a way that would make every straight man drop to his knees and thank God for creating women!

Cuddy noticed him noticing her. She began to blush as she felt his eyes comb her body.

"House?"

House snapped back, "Hhmm?"

Cuddy fought back a smile, "You said you need help with something?"

House cleared his throat and shook his head a bit as he attempted to get his bearings. Cuddy couldn't help take House's reaction as a compliment, it was rare that he was rendered speechless.

"Uh, yeah, I need help with this stupid tie…oh, and check my shoes." He tapped his black leather dress shoes with his cane, they both looked down.

"Not wearing your usual athletics, I see. I'm impressed." Cuddy gave him an approving nod as she walked over to him.

"Well, when _one _is escorting the Dean of Medicine to a very important benefit where every eye will be on them, _one_ should look as handsome as ever, right?" House's playful expression changed to faded to uneasiness. That always happened when he was faced with a situation or a person he couldn't predict. And in this case, it was Cuddy that was making him a little uneasy.

"Yes, _one_ should." Cuddy saw the uneasiness in his eyes and focused on his shirt.

"And I see that your shirt is clean… and pressed? House, you dressed like an adult…I'm so proud of you." She said coyly as she looked up at him and smiled. House wasn't sure but he thought he detected a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Yeah, just got it out of the cleaners actually. I didn't even know there was a cleaner's on this street." House said jokingly.

Cuddy smirked, "Well, I can see how that might little detail might escape you seeing as how you usually sneak your laundry in with Wilson's and then make him pay for it."

"True."

Cuddy turned her attention to his tie.

"Here, let me see if I can remember how to do this." Cuddy began to undo the mess House had made.

"My goodness House, what did you do?" She said with a slight chuckle. "This tie is a mess."

"What can I say, I'm not good with ties, now if it was a bra, I'd have this baby unhooked and on the floor in no time. It's true, it's the one finger trick, learned it in college." He said proudly.

"Yep, that's why I hired you, full of _talent_…among other things." Cuddy said sarcastically.

House smirked as he looked down at her, he saw her eyes move upward but she caught them before they met his, he hated to admit but he was enjoying the little moment they were having. Their relationship seemed to be growing and branching out, beyond the usual employer/employee format. House stared at Cuddy as she buttoned up his shirt, knotted his tie and folding his collar down. She gently smoothed it out with her hand and patted it lightly.

"There, perfect." She smiled up at him, feeling proud of her accomplishment.

"Yes it is." House said softly. They both knew that he wasn't talking about the tie. House noticed how her eyes seemed to sparkle and there was a glow about her that he never really noticed before, it made her eyes sparkle and seemed to fill the room.

House took a minute to burn this image of her into his mind, never wanting to forget it.

Cuddy felt her cheeks redden as she stared back into House's eyes, his gaze sending a wave of warmth that washed over her body.

"Um, you ready to go…don't want to be late." She said with a low and nervous voice.

"Yeah.." his voice was even lower, "Wouldn't want that." He couldn't help but smile a little at her demeanor.

House placed his hands on her arms, holding them gently as he drummed his thumb over her silky skin.

"House.." was all she was able to get out before he leaned in and kissed her, she closed her eyes allowing mind to let go.

Their kiss was soft and delicate and his warm lips pressed lightly onto hers. They both breathed in deeply as House moved his hands up, gently holding her face close to his. Cuddy couldn't help but sigh at his touch, he felt so good. She placed her hands on top of his as he deepened their kiss, continuing to caressing her face. Cuddy feel his stubble against her skin, tickling her senses as she felt House's tongue caress hers….warm…wet…and sweet. His movements were slow and deep and made every inch of her body tingle.

House went in for one last deep kiss before slowly pulling away, still keeping his hands on either side of her face.

Cuddy opened her eyes.

"House, what…"

"Cuddy..." House dropped his hands to her waist as he tried to gain control of himself and the situation.

He kept his eyes down, afraid to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry…I hadn't planned on doing…uh, that..." House looked around the room, trying to find the right phrases, "…you just look really…beautiful...and..you know what, I think it was the scotch I had before you got here."

Cuddy smirked. "Scotch? Really?" She knew he was lying.

"Yep…you know alcohol, makes you do crazy things..obviously." House withdrew his hands form her waist and placed them in his pockets.

"Well, if that's the case…then why don't see an empty glass anywhere? And I'm pretty sure I would've tasted the scotch while you were being "acting under the influence".

House just looked down, not knowing how to get himself out this mess.

He looked like embarrassed, like a school boy with a crush.

"House, you don't have to apologize." She brought her hand to his cheek.

"For what it's worth, I didn't take offense and ..I'm sure I'll deny this later, but I took as a great…compliment."

"So…you're not mad? No awkward feeling?"

"No." Cuddy withdrew her hand.

"You don't feeling like slapping me?"

Cuddy considered this. "Aside from every other day that I have to interact with you..no, I don't feel like slapping you, _this instance_."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yes."

House considered for a moment, "So….can we do it again?" He looked at her hopefully.

"House!" Cuddy said in shocked amusement.

House smirked at her, "Ok, ok, I know." House glanced at her kind of wishing she hadn't dismissed his suggestion so quickly.

"Well, I guess we should go." He said softly.

Cuddy lightly bit her lower lip, "Yeah…I guess we should."

She turned to head towards the door as House reached for his jacket and cane.

"Cuddy." She turned as he walked up to her.

"You really do look beautiful… the red… it looks good on you…brings out your boobs." House touched her arm gently and smiled playfully.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as she went on her tippie toes and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said as her soft lips grazed his rough cheek.

With her breath falling warmly on his skin, House closed his eyes for a moment, savoring her sweet perfume and the warmth her body gave off.

He opened his eyes as he felt her pull away again.

They made they're way to the door, House noticed Cuddy adjusting her dress and fidgeting with her hair, she looked good in his apartment.

He couldn't help but like how the situation turned out, hell he couldn't help but feel a little good about himself.

He hadn't realized it but a smile had made its way onto his face.

Cuddy noticed as they closed the car door and flipped her mirror down.

"House, you're smiling?" Cuddy gave him a inquisitive look as she checked her hair and make-up .

"Really?" House took a moment to realize. "Well…I guess it must have something to do with the lip action I got from you in there." House saw her pull her lipstick out. "Yeah, you're definitely going to need to reapply, I think I licked most of it off you."

"House!" She gave him an incredulous look.

"What? I'm just saying.." he looked at her playfully.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You just don't have to be so…crude."

"Crude or not, you liked it." He looked at her.

Cuddy didn't answer as she finished reapplying her lipstick and dropped it back in her purse.

"Cuddy?" House tilted his head towards her.

"What?" She looked at him innocently.

"I said 'you liked it', and now you say.."

"I'm not answering you House." Cuddy turned on the engine and began to drive off.

"Just say you liked it and…"

"Drop it House."

"I'll drop it _after_ you admit you liked my tongue down your throat."

"Gross." Cuddy rolled her eyes and scrunched up her face.

"You liked it! You've always wanted to kiss me again, just admit it woman!"

"Shut up House." Cuddy kept her eyes on the road.

"Fine… well, we've been a pretend couple for all of fifteen minutes and we're already having our first fight…I'm disappointed in us." House shook his head in mock disappointment; he was obviously having fun with this.

Cuddy allowed a small smile to grace her face, she couldn't help but find their current situation more than a little amusing.

"Well, not every pretend relationship is perfect House." She shot him a look.

"True, but no matter…I'm just looking forward to the make-up sex!"

Cuddy laughed out loud. "Yeah, cause that's really going to happen."

"Hey! It's a rule, you're supposed to have make-up sex after an argument, everybody knows that."

"Well, if it's a rule then I guess we have to obey it." She said sarcastically.

House slouched back in his chair.

A moment of silence passed.

"Prude." House said jokingly.

"Ass." Cuddy shot back.

Their playful mood dissipated as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Cuddy felt her stomach tighten as she parked and saw everyone making their way in.

_Oh boy..ok, just have to get through tonight with out incident and everything will be fine.._

"Hey.._Pookey_, you coming or what?" House called to her as he stood waiting for her to get out of the car. Cuddy roller eyes as she got out of the car and walked over to House, noting the looks that some of the attendees were giving them.

"Ready _Honeybear_."

They began making their way to the front entrance when House stopped her.

"What is it? My hair, my dress..what?" Cuddy sounded nervous.

"Calm down, it's none of those things. Here.." House took her right arm and hooked it with his left.

Cuddy smiled at the gesture. "Such a gentleman."

House looked at her dismissingly, "It just looks better, that's all."

"Oh, ok" Cuddy nodded her head and grinned.

"Shut up." House said as they resumed their walk.

"I didn't say anything." Cuddy innocently replied.

"And if you think you're getting a slow dance out of me, you're crazy." House shot at her.

Cuddy bit her lower lip, trying like hell to stifle a laugh. "What ever you say House."

They walked up the entrance.

House opened the door for Cuddy, watching her as she took another deep breath.

She looked him the eye, he gave her an approving nod and they walked in, arm in arm.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

It was the evening of the benefit and Cuddy stood frozen in front of Houses door

_**Disclaimer:**__**I own nothing, I get no money for this, just the perverse pleasure of allowing House & Cuddy to finally come together! All hail Huddiness!**_

_**And here, ladies and gentlemen, with out further ado is the benefit….enjoy…I'm crossing my fingers this comes out ok….I've had some serious drama going on in my personal life and some major writers block!**_

House and Cuddy made their way through the heavily decorated lobby, all the while smiling at the odd stares and little whispers that followed in their wake.

_Oh what they must be thinking, Cuddy thought to herself._

As soon as they entered the packed conference room House frowned.

"Oh God." He said in a low voice.

"What? What's the matter?" Cuddy asked.

"It's just that, I really hate these things."

"Yeah, people getting together to donate money to find a cure for cancer, an illness that kills thousands each year…yes I can see how _you_ would find that offensive." Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"Not the cause _Honey Bun_, the people pretending to care about the cause. These Johnny Come Lately's are only here to eat the food, drink the champagne, and get their picture taken so that they can brag to their country club buddies that they are people of quality. "

House began fidgeting with his tie.

"Ok, I get it, you don't like them, and for the most part neither do I but I do like that their money will help this hospital with research and potentially ground breaking drugs.…and stop messing your tie, it was a mess earlier."

House looked at her with a smirk, "How could I forget? But I rewarded you for the great job you did."

Cuddy swallowed nervously as the space between their faces seemed to grow smaller.

"House! Cuddy!" They both turned to see Wilson waving at them.

Still arm and arm, Cuddy and House walked over to Wilson.

"Wow, Cuddy, you look very beautiful."

"Oh thank you Wilson. You look nice too."

"_Ahem_?" House coughed lightly.

Wilson and Cuddy gave him a stare.

"What?" Wilson asked blankly.

"And what about me?" House looked offended.

"What about you, what?" Wilson asked.

'Why is it always that women get all the compliments? Men are always left out. For once, I press my shirt, wear this stupid tie, put on very uncomfortable shoes, which if you have half your upper thigh muscle missing, can be very uncomfortable…"

"Alright! Damn House, not even my two ex wives _combined_ require as much validation as you do!"

House rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up Wilson. And I'm not asking for validation, I just think it'd be nice if for once my efforts would be noticed." House turned his nose up in a hurt fashion.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok men, and by men, I mean children, lets play nice for mommy tonight, ok? I've got enough to worry about."

House and Wilson nodded in agreement.

"And House, may I say you look quite handsome tonight."

"Why yes James, you may." House said pridefully.

James shot Cuddy a look before he continued, "Yes, very handsome indeed…really very sexy, actually."

Wilson finished by winking seductively at House.

"Yeah, sorry big boy, I already have a date.' House shook his head at Wilson's compliment, silently calling him an idiot.

"Ok Cuddy, now it's your turn…you better pay House a compliment before he gives you shit too."

Cuddy looked nervously at House who smiled playfully back at her…again.

Two seconds of silence passed before House spoke up.

"Oh well…Cuddy already gave me a _compliment _in my apartment…it was quite good actually, I was impressed, not as rusty as I though she'd be." House smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and looked into her growing wide eyes.

Wilson looked at Cuddy questioningly; Cuddy smiled back him and let out a nervous laugh.

"What do you mean…"

Cuddy cut Wilson off. "Oh look champagne. Wilson could you please get me a glass?"

"Huh, oh, um sure…House, you want one too?"

"Nope, but can you be a dear and run and get me a scotch? And none of that generic crap, get me a brand name Scotch. Thanks so much." Wilson reluctantly agreed to his order.

As soon as he was gone Cuddy jabbed House's ribs with her elbow.

"Ow! What the hell woman?" House grabbed his side, it didn't hurt as much as he was letting on, he just wanted to see if he could make her feel bad.

"House, I asked nicely, I said please don't embarrass me, don't make up false stories of our pretend relationship…."

"Yeah, but it's not pretend…you kissed me, remember?" House pointed a finger at her.

Cuddy gently pushed his hand down by his side, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to their little spat. "Sshh, keep your voice down House, this is neither the time nor the place to make a scene."

"I'm not interested in making a scene _Honey Bun_, I just want us to come off as believable."

"Oh shut up House, this act is for John not for Wilson and certainly not for anyone else you were hoping to fill in on our "sex life". Oh and just for the record, you kissed me!"

House opened his mouth to speak but Cuddy countered, "Shall we sit, please. The benefit will be starting in a minute."

House looked at her, considering her cocky mood for a second her decided to relent and grant her this one nicety.

"After you Cuddles."

Cuddy smiled deviously at House as she made her to the table, House allowed his eyes to travel down to her back side. His eyes lifted in approval.

"House?"

"Hhhmm?" his attention brought back to his date's face.

"Could you please sit and stop staring at my ass?" Cuddy said with a tight smile.

"Oh sure." House sat down and smiled at the older committee members that shared their table.

A second later a waiter brought over their drinks.

Cuddy downed half the glass of champagne in one big gulp.

House sipped his scotch before leaning and whispering to her, "Easy there Sweetie, a lady drinks slowly."

Cuddy smiled mockingly at him. "Shut up." She whispered back.

"Oh Dr. Cuddy, you look lovely." One of the older gentlemen commented.

"Oh thank you." Cuddy replied with a warm smile, averting her attention from House.

"Yes, red is definitely your color." An older lady chimed in. "Dr. House, don't you agree that the color red looks lovely on Dr. Cuddy…I think it brings out her eyes."

House looked up, "Oh yes, her eyes. Funny you should bring that up because she has this little red nighty…and when it's dark, and she's on top, I can't help but notice her eyes too…"

Cuddy quickly reached under the table and pinched his upper right thigh.

House stifled a scream and doubled over, Cuddy just laughed nervously at their audience.

"Oh you know Dr. House, always kidding."

The older couple gave her a sympathetic smile and turned their attention to the stage.

"Cuddy what the hell…"

"Sshh. I'll deal with you later. Just shut up, John is about to start his speech."

House perked up, "Really? Damn, too bad I left the bull horn at home."

"And no heckling House." Cuddy shot him a look before turning her attention back to John's.

"I knew you were going to be a party pooper, fine." House reached into his pocket and pulled out his MP3 player, a few seconds later he was singing.

"_crazy bitch…so good..on top of it…when I dream…sex so good…"_

Cuddy grabbed the MP3 player from his lap and held in her far hand.

"Hey, that was Buckcherry..singing your theme song." House protested, ready to engage Cuddy in an argument.

She looked him in the eyes, they conveyed to him a pleading sympathetic request.

"Please House…please, for me. I need you, I can't do this alone...please." Her voice was practically a whisper.

House sighed, he noticed the older gentleman watching his and Cuddy's interaction.

"Hey, private conversation here, turn around and pretend like you give a crap." The old man did as he was told.

House looked back at Cuddy. "Alright," he said matching her quiet tone. "Besides, this was my idea, right?"

Cuddy nodded and flashed him a grin. She could tell he was regretting the idea.

"Thank you." She leaned a little closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

House's eye fixated on her smile as he brought his hand up to join hers.

He drummed his thumb slowly over the skin of her hand and smiled back at her.

House held her gaze for a bit, "Anything for you Sweet Cheeks."

Cuddy smiled widely, holding back her laughter.

Cuddy placed her hand on her right thigh, House brought his hand to rest on top of hers, squeezing it gently. Normally Cuddy would be taken a back by this very personal action, but with everything that had happened that evening, seeing a gentler side of House, him actually caring, even kissing him…it felt good…he felt comfortable, and she realized that she enjoyed being around him.

"What am I going to do with you?" she whispered as she shook her head.

House couldn't help but chuckle in response.

He moved a little closer so he could whisper in her ear, "Well I'm sure I could think of something, if you're really interested?"

Cuddy bit her lower lip as she felt his breath on her ear...it gave her goosebumps. She couldn't help but feel like a school girl, her tummy was fluttering…was she blushing?

"Let's just listen to the speech for right now."

House nodded, "Ok, but I'd like to revisit this conversation later."

Cuddy gave him a devilish grin. "We'll see."

She and House both turned their attention back to John who was now nearing the end of his speech.

Cuddy stared straight ahead, pretending to listen while House stole glances at her when he could.

After the speech was over and everyone clapped, the band began to play while food and liquor were served.

House accompanied Cuddy as she spoke with a number of sponsors and contributors.

All the while House played nice and acted appropriately. Cuddy looked amidst the sea of people that filled the room, about 4 seconds later she caught a glimpse of John, he was making his way towards her.

"Oh God, House…he's coming this way…help."

House placed his arm around Cuddy's waist, drawing her chest up against his; Cuddy lightly placed her hands on his chest.

House could feel her tense up a little, he whispered into her hair. "You can do this."

She nodded slightly.

"And beside, if you ditch me for him it's over. I won't take you back."

House felt Cuddy's body begin to shake as she giggled.

She brought her face to his.

"Thank you…I know I've been saying that a lot lately, but really…thank you."

House took his free hand and ran it along her cheek.

He decided to go for it, he reached down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

He lingered for a few seconds, caressing her soft lips with his. No tongue just her sweet scent and the warmth her lips gave off, it was all he really needed…for now anyway.

"Oh excuse me." John's voice brought them back to reality.

House drew back and looked at him.

"Bella, hello." John said a little nervously.

"Hello John." Cuddy blushed a bit. "Um, your speech was lovely. Dr. House and I were just talking about that."

John looked over at House. "Were you now?"

"Nope, I actually wasn't even listening…too busy looking down Cuddy's dress." House placed draped his arm over Cuddy's shoulders. "You're a man, you blame me?"

John was taken a back. "Uh, no I guess I can't… I can see how you'd prefer Bella to my speech… she is quite an amazing woman…beautiful, intelligent, confident…"

"Nice rack too…" House interjected, John just looked at him. "Oh and a firm back side…yep, can't tell you how nice it is to wake up to this in the morning." House smiled down at Cuddy. "Isn't that right Love Muffin?"

Cuddy gave him a tight smile. "Sure is Poopy Head."

House laughed out loud and looked at John. "Oh, Poopy Head! Smart, sexy, and funny…John, I swear, sometimes I think that I just don't deserve her!"

"Oh sweetie, I would tend to agree." Cuddy laughed.

_Why not join in_, she thought to herself.

She could tell their _joking_ was making John very uncomfortable.

Cuddy knew it wasn't very nice but she couldn't help but smile at jis discomfort. He had been the cause of so many sleepless and tear filled nights, it felt good to be able to turn the tables.

"Well, Bella I wanted to ask if you'd honor me with a dance a little later?"

"Well, as long as House is ok with it…" Cuddy looked up at House.

"I guess it's alright, I just ask that you watch the hands John." House eyed him.

"Of course, I would never …" John began to protest.

"He's just kidding John." Cuddy explained.

John nodded nervously and left.

Cuddy let out a deep sigh.

House looked down at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, that just took a lot out of me."

"Well, you did good. I think he's finally starting to see that you're over him…and that you've moved onto bigger and better and more handsome things."

House walked her back to their table.

Cuddy sat quiet for a second.

"What is it?" House asked.

"Nothing… I just…nothing, never mind."

"No come on, spill it, there's something on your mind." House studied her face.

"I was just wondering if that kiss back there was for John… or for me?" Cuddy's eyes searched House's.

"You think I wan to kiss John?" House replied jokingly.

"No.." Cuddy couldn't help but laugh. "I mean.."

"I know, what you meant." House looked away for a second.

"And?" Cuddy asked softly.

"And…well, I didn't for myself…and for you." House smiled as he held her gaze.

"But I..." House looked a little flustered. "it wasn't an act, if that's what you're wondering… Cuddy, you know I'm not good at this sort of thing…"

Cuddy caressed his cheek again, knowing the soothing effect it had on him.

"Hey, it's ok House." Her eyes were bright and her lip quivered as she steadied her smile.

"I understand."

Cuddy couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed at the seriousness and honesty his voice held. She knew what he was trying to say, and how difficult it was for him to do so. Cuddy leaned in and kissed him.

It was only for a few moments, a few moments where their lips pushed softly against each one another and they were able to revel in the tenderness of the others touch. After a few deep breaths, Cuddy pulled away keeping her eyes focused on his.

House allowed himself to smile, making sure he kept the distance between the two of them as minimal as possible.

"This certainly has been an interesting benefit?"

Cuddy smiled back at him, "I know."

"But you know what Cuddles?" House looked around, making sure no one was in ear shot range.

"Hhmm?" She considered him.

House yanked at his tie, letting it hang undone around his neck, Cuddy just shook her head. "Aside from this tie, I think I'm actually starting to like these things now."

"Really?" Cuddy replied.

"Yeah, but then again, who wouldn't? I'm the best looking man here, got a hot babe for a date and…I get to stick it to my dates former flame…it's an all around win win situation."

Cuddy just smiled at him and directed her attention to the couples on the dance floor.

She fell silent watching their movement.

House noticed Cuddy gaze.

House placed his hand on top of Cuddy's, she looked at him surprisingly.

"So you wanna cut a rug Honey Bun?"

"You don't have to. I mean, with your leg, House, I don't want…."

"Trying to be a gentleman here, and if I couldn't or didn't want to I wouldn't have asked, now would I?" House gave her one of his looks.

"I guess…yes, House I would love to dance with you, thank you for asking, you're such a gentleman." Cuddy grinned at him as he held her hand and guided her up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sarcasm duly noted."

Cuddy laughed and House noticed how her eyes sparkled through the dimly lit room.

"I just asked that you let me grab your ass at least once while we're on the dance floor."

House said as they made their way to the other dancers.

"Oh I think not." Cuddy shot back.

"Oh come on, it would make things so much more believable, especially to you know who? And besides, we've kissed three times already, what's one little feel…"

"I will not have you feeling my ass in front of our coworkers." Cuddy felt like she was talking to a child sometimes.

"I don't see why not…they've seen me check it out enough times, they expect me to feel it, it's the next natural step."

Cuddy turned to him, holding a hand up, 'Conversation over, you won't be feeling my ass in public, and before you ask, no I will not be feeling yours."

House looked disappointed. "Alright, I guess we'll have to dance the like all the old boring pricks out here."

Cuddy let out a breath as they arrived at the dance floor.

House took Cuddy's arms, draping them over his neck and wrapping his left arm around her waist, he held himself up with the cane in his right hand. House drew Cuddy into him, so close that House could smell her hair; Cuddy touched her cheek with his. She allowed herself to close her eyes and focus only on the music and the gentle sway that House was leading her into. The slow melody washed over both of them, made them feel as though they were the only two people in the room.

But they weren't the only two people and from across the room a pair of eyes watched them closely…they had been watching them for the past twenty minutes…their conversation, their kiss, every move they made had been captured by these sad eyes.

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

It was the evening of the benefit and Cuddy stood frozen in front of Houses door

_**Disclaimer:**__**I own nothing, I get no money for this, just the perverse pleasure of allowing House & Cuddy to finally come together! **_

_**Sorry so short…I live in Houston and Hurricane Ike basically shut our city down. I was with out power for a week and just barely returned to work after almost 2 weeks…my house is ok but the office where I work is another story. Anyway, here is a little more to my story, sorry it is not as long as the other chapters, I'll add more to it tomorrow..trying to get back into my writing groove…and waiting for the 6**__**th**__** episode of House this season, House and Cuddy are supposed to kiss!! I hope all the blogs I've read are true! Maybe we'll get some real Huddy this season!**_

_**Oh well, we shall see! Thank you for your patience and reviews, I love you guys! Enjoy!**_

The music seemed to go on forever. Cuddy curled her body into House's and he held her close. His left hand resting upon the back of her hips while her hands lightly held his neck. Both were completely oblivious to the stares that their closely dancing bodies drew. Her eyes were closed, focused only on the melody that filled her ears and the hand that held her close, House was momentarily lost in thought as well, wanting to do nothing but extend this moment a little longer, preferably back in his apartment. But as the song changed, House was snapped out of trance and was hit by a burning question.

Though his body had only pulled a few centimeters away, Cuddy noticed right away.

She looked up at him, a small frown and curious eyes making her brows furrow. She saw him looking down at her, something on his mind.

"What?" she asked.

House smirked back at her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He asked so innocently that it made her a little nervous.

Cuddy's eyes narrowed a bit as she replied, her response low as she considered what the question might be. "Knowing you, as I clearly do, I'm tempted to say no, just as a natural instinct.."

House rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh calm down woman, after saving your behind, albeit a very nice and ample behind, you still don't trust me?" House tried to act sincere, but not well enough for Cuddy to fall for it.

Cuddy let out a light laugh, "Yeah, tonight you've acted like a gentleman for oh, I don't know, I'd say about an hour and a half…I guess that ninety minute time frame should just drown out the previous 15 years that you've been an ass."

House pursed his lips, knowing that she was right and that she wasn't falling for his innocent act.

"Ok, true, I'm not going to argue, but I'd still like to ask a question."

Cuddy bit her lip as narrowed her gaze on him. "Ok…but it better not involve anything sexual."

"Alright…so why does old John Boy call you Bella?"

Cuddy was taken a back at his question. "Well, um, we both shared a love for Italian poetry…and well, he speaks Italian...he tried to teach me a little when we dated, and…"

"And so he nicknamed you, Bella…it's just so sweet…so nauseatingly sweet and typical of a man like him, I can't believe you fell for that crap." Cuddy smiled at House's sarcasm as she looked up at him.

Cuddy brought a hand to gently caress the back of House's neck. "You know, one would think that you are a little jealous."

"Jealous? Me?" House looked shock as Cuddy nodded her head and smirked.

"Yep."

"Yeah jealous of something that happened over 15 years ago…that's just ridiculous and.."

Cough Cough..

They both turned to see John standing by their side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your little disagreement.."

"Oh, we're not having a disagreement.." Cuddy began to explain but House soon interjected.

"Oh it's ok Cupcake, I'm sure John and the Misses have had their fair share of disagreements…ain't that right John?" House smiled at John.

"Well, yes, I can certainly sympathize…if now is not a good time, I could come back…"

"Oh don't be silly and no need to sympathize, disagreements lead to great make up sex later!" Cuddy shut her eyes in amazement as House winked at John as he grabbed Cuddy by her shoulders and brought her body into his, their chests touching as he placed a kiss on her temple.

John looked at Cuddy, his eyes looking a bit sad.

"Um yes, well, I was just wondering if I could perhaps cut in?" John's voice was a bit shaky.

"Oh, yes, that's right, well, I'm fine with it." House smiled and turned his attention to Cuddy. "I'll be drinking with Wilson, come get me when you're done."

Cuddy nodded in agreement.

House smiled back, his deep blue eyes taking in hers.

"Alright, have fun…but not too much fun." House lowered his hand and gave Cuddy's rear end a little pad. House nodded to John and walked off the dance floor, really feeling quite good about himself.

John and Cuddy danced in silence for a few minutes, feeling very awkward. John decided to break their silence.

'So, you and House?"

"Um, yes me and House." Cuddy smiled back at him.

'How long have you two been a together?" John seemed very interested.

Cuddy giggled a bit at the thought of her and House being an item.

John noticed her reaction.

"What's so funny Bella?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just never really thought of House and I as an item before..it's just kind of funny."

'Why is it funny?"

"Well, House is House…and he's not really comfortable with titles, such as boyfriend and girlfriend, and he doesn't see a point in justifying a certain personal status so for others..." Cuddy noticed John giving her a confused look, "House just doesn't like everyone knowing his personal business."

"Wow..that's really sad." John said while looking down at Cuddy.

She shot him a look. "Why is that sad? He is who he is, nothing more, nothing less."

"Nothing personal Bella, but if I was lucky enough to have you in my life, to come home to you, to be able to lie next to you… well, I think I'd be more than happy to call you my girlfriend or anything you wanted me to. I'd shout my love for you to the world, not hide it away from all those around me."

Cuddy looked him in the eye, "You did have me in your life once, and all you did was hide me away."

Cuddy stopped dancing and went to turn to leave, but John gentle grabbed her and brought her close to him.

"I think our dance is over." Cuddy said in a low yet strong tone.

"Please Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply…I just need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private? Please, it's important."

Cuddy was ready to say no but when she saw the pleading look in John's eyes, she knew that the least she could do was hear him out, for the last time.

Cuddy nodded her head, "Ok, we can talk in my office…just give me a minute so I can tell House. I'll be back in a minutes."

John nodded his head and smile. "Thanks Bella."

Cuddy made her way over to House, who was sitting and having a drink with Wilson.

"Hey, what's going on, you look upset." House sounded suspicious.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just John…he needs to talk to me so I'm going to be in my office and…"

'What? What the hell does he want to talk to you about?" House stood up, feeling like John had a plan brewing.

Cuddy felt a bit shocked at his sudden leap forward.

"I don't know he said it was private so I'm assuming…"

"You should never assume anything when it involves an old flame, assuming can get you in trouble…or pregnant." House smiled fiendishly at her. Cuddy knew he was jealous and did all she could to hide the laugh that was pulling at her lips.

"Oh ok, well since I don't think it's going to get that far…or any where in that neighborhood, I think I'll be ok."

House sat back down and looked her up and down, "You sure about that? Looking like you do, if he didn't try anything, I'd have to think less of him…or think he was gay."

Cuddy smiled and shook her head. 'I'll be in my office if you need me."

She turned and began to walk away.

"I always need you."

His response caught Cuddy by surprise and she turned to face him.

Though he'd said in a low enough voice to where only Cuddy, himself and maybe Wilson could hear, Cuddy couldn't help but find herself a speechless.

She walked up to me, House tracing her movements with his eyes, never once looking away from her. When she was close enough, Cuddy leaned down and kissed his lips.

House closed his eyes for a second, allowing himself to feel good in their closeness. He could feel her hand against his cheek while her lips gently caressed his.

Cuddy withdrew, keeping her eyes peering into his.

"I'll be back shortly."

House nodded and watched her leave.

"Well…" Wilson said in amazement.

"Well, what?" House shot his friend a look.

"Nothing, I just think this is an all around exciting night."

Wilson smiled at House, "Don't you think?"

tbc


End file.
